


The Sugar Shank Redemption

by Antrodemus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Consent Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Petplay, Shower Sex, Spanking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antrodemus/pseuds/Antrodemus
Summary: This is a remix of https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173844 by  Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers) for the Cap-Iron Remix Event. All thanks go to my brilliant betas, whom I will unmask after the reveal.





	The Sugar Shank Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/gifts).



> The story so far: Steve has bailed Tony out of jail after an incident involving public intoxication and stabbing Clint Barton with a candy cane shank. Tony has begged a (disappointed, worried, and angry) Steve to build on some established pet play rituals of theirs to punish him. We left Steve ordering Tony to get ready...
> 
> NOTE: Steve is letting his anger at his sub bleed through into a scene. This... is not a thing that should be done outside of fiction.

Pulling into his own bedroom, Steve gathered his thoughts. “Friday --” he began.

“If you don’t mind,” Friday interrupted, “I have taken the liberty of contacting Dr. Lee and scheduling Mr. Stark for an eight a.m. appointment here at the tower tomorrow, as well as rescheduling a client meeting for a more mutually-agreeable time.”

Steve nodded curtly. “That’s good.” His own standing appointment was tomorrow afternoon, barring the usual supervillainous tomfoolery that always seemed to come up. “Hold --”

“-- Mr. Stark has requested that any contact that comes through be ‘truly planet-endangering’ until you request otherwise, Captain,” she finished silkily. “I am now signing off for the evening. Please use the usual signals to re-establish contact. Have fun,” she suggested, no hint of cheek in her voice.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Steve said reflexively, flushing. He rubbed a palm over his forehead. _Thank you, ma’am._ He could just see Sam pinning an imaginary medal on his chest, proclaiming him to be, without doubt, “the smoothest motherfucker on the face of the planet.”

He breathed, focusing, rolling his neck, pushing down his anger and fear, looking around, thinking what he’d do to a bad pet. He gathered up the barest few necessities, made some quick preparations, and made his way to his pet, waiting outside Tony’s bedroom door.

Tony’s eyes were huge and brown and wet, and it was all Steve could do to keep from gathering his naked lover up from all fours and comforting him. The urge irritated him, and he let that filter into his voice as he snapped, “What did you do?” 

Tony cowered and a shiver ran almost imperceptibly through his body. Steve snarled, slamming a copy of the police report down on the floor in front of his pet, “What. Did. You. Do?” Tony looked as if he was about to open his mouth and explain again. Steve shot him a quelling glance. He didn’t even need to say, “Pets don’t speak,” at this point -- the slight warning tilt of his head said it all. 

He was so fucking sick of explanations.

He tangled his hand in Tony’s hair, forced him to look down at that damned piece of paper. Tony whimpered, his back end dropping, and for a minute Steve genuinely thought he was going to submission-pee. _Whoa,_ that’s _an interesting response,_ , and made a mental note to file the cock twitch the thought engendered under “explore later.” Was it Tony’s total immersion getting to him like that, or was Steve even more perverted than he’d thought? _Either way, we’re getting pretty territorial here,_ he thought wryly to himself.

He forced Tony’s head down, rubbing his face in the paper. Holding him that way, he rolled up a _Metro_ with one hand. “Bad pet!” he said sharply. He began a measured litany, punctuated by sharp swats to Tony’s bare, jutting ass. “You [THWAP!] scared [THWAP] me. You [THWAP!] you stabbed your teammate. [THWAP.] You [THWAP] told yourself that you could [THWAP] control it.” He watched the red rush to the surface of that plush bottom. He flipped Tony over, pinned him hard on his back by one shoulder. “You AREN’T in control,” he shouted hoarsely. _Jesus,_ some part of him whispered, _Where did that come from?_ Tony stared up at him helplessly, his cock jolting as it spattered white drops of come across his chest and Steve’s forearm. They looked at each other, panting, considering this development. Tony pulled Steve’s head down and began to lick his face penitently, whining softly.

 _Who’s not in control, again, hm?_ another part of him murmured cynically, as Steve flinched from the reek of alcohol on Tony’s breath. He knew he should roll with it, forgive his lover, get over it, but this… this wasn’t over for him, not by a long shot, and Steve… God forgive him, but Steve had needs, too. An idea began to form.

“Ugh, boy, you _stink_ ,” Steve said with feeling, pulling himself to his feet and jerking Tony up to all fours by the collar. He grabbed the end of the short leash and led him to the bathroom, making a detour to pass the Christmas tree and snag something from its branches. He brought Tony to the sink. 

“Up!”

Tony raised up to his knees. Steve poured a capful of mouthwash. Tony looked rebellious. Steve pried his jaw open and poured the mouthwash in, covering Tony’s mouth with his hand. “Swish,” he commanded. Catching Tony’s eye he said, “Oh, you can swallow. I won’t punish you. But I don’t think you’ll like the way it goes down.” He felt Tony’s lips writhe under his hand, a new sensation. After a while, he took his hand away and commanded, “Spit.” Tony did. 

Steve opened the tube of toothpaste and squeezed a stripe out on his finger. He pulled Tony’s jaw open again -- “Open!” -- and began vigorously brushing the outsides of his teeth, noting mildly, “I don’t think you’ll like what happens if you bite me, pet.” Thrusting his finger to get the insides, something dark uncoiled and chuckled in his belly as he felt Tony gently gag. “Spit,” he repeated. He wiped Tony’s mouth, and shook his head. “Look at you, boy. You’re a mess. A hot, dirty mess.” He angled a shaving mirror to show Tony to himself, naked, undone, dishevelled. He leaned over and started the shower. “Are you going to run?” Steve asked. Tony hung his head. “You’re not going anywhere.” He unlocked the collar and hung it carefully on the towel rack. He looked down at his clothes. “I guess I’m not going to get these wet,” he said, peeling down to his skin. 

“Well?” 

Tony crawled into the shower. Steve followed. Tony strained toward his cock, but Steve tut-tutted. “No. I told you we won’t be doing… that… any more, you poor thing. Open.” Tony opened his mouth. “You like candy canes so much, hold this.” He shoved the candy cane, wrapper and all, between Tony’s teeth like a bit. “If it gets to be too much, spit this out.” Water poured over Tony’s body as Steve knelt to lather up his limbs and torso, reveling in the feel of slick soap over his lover’s skin, laving every nook and cranny. The motions themselves felt surprisingly businesslike, perfunctory, but on some level, there was a feeling of being on a roller coaster -- a prescribed path, but flying all the same. He could feel Tony trembling with the force of his desire to react. 

As he worked, he talked. “You are a dirty boy, aren’t you? Got yourself in a real mess, didn’t you, pet? You need me around to keep you out of trouble, don’t you, boy? How are we going to make it up to Clint? Should I let him use your pretty little mouth? Let him mount you like the animal you are?” He pinched Tony’s nipples and rubbed along his belly. “Hmm… not as finished as you thought you were, are you?” Steve’s hands glided along Tony’s growing erection, up his cock, fondling his balls, soaping up his crack, feeling his asshole pulse and pucker. He brought the sprayer around to rinse Tony clean. Tony whimpered and tried to press against him, fuck himself onto Steve’s wet cock. “No, no, pet, I’ll never use you like that again. I promised. It’s not right. You can’t understand.” Steve almost crooned the well-worn words, the mocking falseness ringing with a deeper, sinful promise, his blood rushing in his ears as he surveyed Tony’s glistening body. 

He turned the water off, ran his hands over Tony, smoothing the excess water off of his skin with the blade of his hands. “Stay,” he warned, toweling himself off lightly. He grabbed the hair at the nape of Tony’s neck “Don’t shake,” he said. Feeling the beginnings of a twitch -- the punishment had been issued, but Tony in pet mode was still Tony, a consummate brat -- “No!” he said, dropping the towel onto Tony’s back to swat his nose lightly with two fingers. He toweled his lover roughly and thoroughly, almost polishing, bringing the blood to the skin. “Collar.” Tony raised himself to his knees, presenting his neck as their private ritual demanded. Steve, for his part, kissed Tony’s Adam’s apple, breathing in the scent of soap-over-clean-Tony, relishing the wave of goosebumps rippling over his arms and shoulders having nothing to do with drafts. He fastened the collar about Tony’s neck, moving to brush his mouth against the peppermint-gagged lips. _Come on,_ urged the sinful, pleading eyes that met his. He pulled the candy cane bit from between those teeth. “My good boy. My good pet. Mine,” he murmured, finally kissing Tony fully, cradling his face, pushing his tongue into the still-mint-cooled mouth. He felt Tony’s lips move under his as if smiling, and Tony began to enthusiastically lick his face, all over. He gasped with silent laughter. ‘Not finished yet?” he groaned. “All right, boy, come on.” He straightened up and led his still-damp paramour on all fours to the bedroom, towel slung over his neck.

“Sit,” he said, and Tony obediently sat on his haunches at Steve’s feet, hands turned to paws on the ground. 

Steve felt his eyes crinkle around the edges as a thought occurred to him. He unwrapped the briefly-forgotten candy cane in his hand, breaking the hook off and tossing it into the trash a few feet away, licking and sucking the straight part luxuriously as his pet watched with begging, thwarted eyes. “Mm,” he groaned deeply, “so sweet… want a lick... boy?” Tony shuddered minutely. “Practically drooling, aren’t you?” He lowered the cane to Tony’s mouth, let him take a long, slow lick, then, before Tony could mimic Steve’s little show, Steve bent to lick the other side of the sticky confection, their tongues inevitably, enticingly entwining around it. Steve pulled his mouth away, leaning back, and slowly, as if to avoid Tony noticing, moved the cane to line up with his cock. Tony continued to lick the candy, his tongue straying more and more across the skin of Steve’s straining erection. Steve groaned and hissed. “God, boy… this is so bad… so dirty… if only you could know what you were doing to me… so wrong…” The pace of Tony’s licks quickened as, staring intensely up at Steve, he took his cock into his mouth alongside the stick and sucked. Steve moaned again, the familiar and the foreign moving tightly against his hardness in tandem, fire pooling in his loins and gut. “Stop... stop!” he gritted out before he reached the point of no return. Tony pulled away, reluctantly. Steve glanced down, weighed the evidence at hand, and nodded to himself.

Steve got up to pour some water from the glass on the nightstand onto the towel, cleaned away the sticky sugar residue. When he finished, he knelt beside the bed and placed his forearms on the soft sheets, for all the world as if he were going to say his prayers. Leaning forward, he looked over his shoulder and commanded, softly, “Mount.” He heard Tony’s breath catch in surprise and desire, and his cock twitched in a sudden sympathetic shock of arousal. Arms dropped to either side of him and he felt warmth against his ass. He reached behind him to guide Tony into him.

Although he had meticulously prepped, he had to breathe into the blunt pain of first few thrusts, trying not to grunt as the pain turned to electric heat, pleasure pulsing through him like white light, joining him with his lover in perfect unity, feeling the _rightness_ , the strange lightness pulsing through him, feeling the edges of his skin limned in joy as Tony bit the back of his neck, hard, the pain and intensity moving him past the edge of some strange horizon. His asshole gripped his lover’s cock as his balls tensed, moving what felt like his whole self through his pulsing, dripping penis, feeling rather than hearing Tony roaring his claim into his spine, clawing at the sheets as he heard himself chanting purifying blasphemies, coming and coming and coming.

With a massive shrug, he pulled them both onto the bed, by some strange miracle managing to stay coupled, wrapping the duvet over them both as they breathed together in silence, trembling. Eventually, Steve held his hand out. “Towel,” he rasped. Tony sighed regretfully, then handed Steve the towel. He turned to break the spoon, catching the hot wetness flowing out of him and catching Tony in his arms, kissing him softly. 

“Wow,” Tony breathed, forehead against Steve’s. 

“Yeah,” Steve sighed back, “wow. That was… intense. Are you okay?”

Tony smiled muzzily. “Yeah, I’m okay. More than okay.” He wriggled luxuriantly. “I love you.”

“I know,” Steve smirked, as insouciantly as his wrung-out state would let him. 

“Dork.” 

“‘I learned it from you,’” Steve quoted.

“ _Double dork,_ ” Tony smiled, nuzzling his nose. 

Steve yawned, and called to the ceiling, “This is Captain Handsome. Friday, don’t let us sleep longer than forty-five minutes.” To Tony, he said, “We aren’t finished. You have an appointment with Dr. Lee tomorrow at eight. We can talk about this before or after you talk to him. Whatever happens, I need to you to eat and drink and take some aspirin.”

“Lemme see what Stan says before we unpack this,” Tony yawned back. “I don’t know where to begin.” He smoothed a lock of Steve’s hair, a gesture either unnecessary or futile with Steve’s wet, short hair. Steve began to undo the collar again. “Steve…”

“Hm?” said Steve, nuzzling Tony’s neck.

“You… you didn’t mean what you said about Hawk -- about Clint. Did you?”

“‘Course not, Tony. That would be -- weird.”

Tony snorted as if in disbelief. The snort turned into giggles, which turned to helpless laughter, “What?” Steve demanded.

Between gasps, Tony said, “‘That… would… be… weird…’” Steve’s brow furrowed, then laughter broke over him like a tide, and they cackled madly together until Steve decided to silence him with a kiss. 

“Come on, turn over,” Steve said.

“What?” Tony said, then sighed, “Ohhhh,” in comprehension and perfect bliss as Steve began to scratch his back. ‘I love you, Steve,” he said, his voice blurring in relaxation. 

“I love you, my good boy,” Steve replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is probably terrible pet play. Everything I've found online about pet play is incredibly wholesome and sweet, sort of Disney with butt plugs. I'm going darker: It's definitely unhealthy on some levels and plays with consent (the narrative they've constructed is "Steve feels so very guilty about sexually using his poor 'pet,' but just can't help himself") and types of punishment that go nowhere near best practices when you're training an actual companion animal, neither of which is something I really see addressed in what I've been able to see of pet play. 
> 
> TL;DR: if you don't like what I've done here, blame the author, not the kink.
> 
> And to you animal purists: yes, they are predominantly drawing on "dog" here, but do incorporate elements of lion, horse, and probably raptor and dragon as well. Whatever Tony is in petspace, he's exotic.
> 
> Never, ever mix hard candy and bodily fluids in non-fictional sexplay. Terrible things happen.


End file.
